


Bad Word

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Adrianna refuses to let Rex collapse.





	Bad Word

**Bad Word**  
  
“My ex.”  
  
“Ah, that’s still what I’ve been reduced to, huh?” Adrianna groaned loudly, ignoring the liquor scent of his lips, and assisted him to his feet, his body nearly dead weight against her, “You can’t be like this, Rex. You’ve got to pull it together. Your son needs you.”  
  
He attempted to drain the last of the bottle, “No—he doesn’t. No one does. I’m a horrible father. Miserable as husband or boyfriend.”   
  
She hit the bottle away from his hand, growling at his frown, “I didn’t come back here to watch someone I care about just fall apart.”


End file.
